


you've been on my mind since the flood (heaven help a fool who falls in love)

by aletterinthenameofsanity



Series: my past has tasted bitter for years now (i'll be a better man today) [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Asexual Character, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Metaphors, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Romance, Shrek References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletterinthenameofsanity/pseuds/aletterinthenameofsanity
Summary: Derek grins that beautiful smile of his and Spencer’s heart melts. “Sounds fantastic to me, Spence,” he says before leaning in and capturing Spencer’s lips in his own. Spencer leans into his touch, his hand going to Derek’s cheek as they kiss.Now, this- this is something Spencer has always loved. It took him so long to start feeling things when Derek kissed him, but once he started falling love with this man he has never been able to get enough kisses.(Kissing Derek is like looking over the side of a cruise ship in the middle of the night, watching the waves roll by and disappear into the surface of a glass-like sea lit only by moonlight. Kissing him is knowing logically that this is a giant force carving chasms into the water below it, but only feeling the vibrations that are symptoms of the larger change.)





	you've been on my mind since the flood (heaven help a fool who falls in love)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Ophelia" by the Lumineers.

“We are adults,” Spencer says, not a shred of conviction in his voice, “We are far too old for this.”

Derek leans over and presses a quick kiss to Spencer’s cheek as he snatches a handful of popcorn from the bowl. “We are adults, which means we get to decide what we want to do with our free time,” Derek says, tossing a piece of popcorn into his mouth. “And we’re using said adulthood to watch _Shrek_ and eat popcorn. I see absolutely no problems with that.”

“Well...” Spencer jokes, grabbing some popcorn for himself, “I _guess_ you’re right.”

“ _Also_ ,” Derek says, “I am demanding at least a half hour of cuddling before this movie is over.”

Spencer swallows. On the one hand, the idea of intimacy is a strange one, but on the other hand, he misses being really close to Derek. He _wants_ cuddles, wants hugs and kisses and a million other casual intimacies. “Fine with me,” he says, “As long as we make it an hour of cuddles.”

Derek grins that beautiful smile of his and Spencer’s heart melts. “Sounds fantastic to me, Spence,” he says before leaning in and capturing Spencer’s lips in his own. Spencer leans into his touch, his hand going to Derek’s cheek as they kiss.

Now, this- this is something Spencer has always loved. It took him so long to start feeling things when Derek kissed him, but once he started falling love with this man he has never been able to get enough kisses.

(Kissing Derek is like looking over the side of a cruise ship in the middle of the night, watching the waves roll by and disappear into the surface of a glass-like sea lit only by moonlight. Kissing him is knowing logically that this is a giant force carving chasms into the water below it, but only feeling the vibrations that are symptoms of the larger change.)

The two men shift slightly, trying to get a good angle in within the blanket fort. It’s a horrible fit- they’re two full grown men, after all- but the cramped angle actually kind of lends to the fun of it.

Derek’s buzzed hair is soft under Spencer’s hands, and Spencer can feel the back of his own shirt being mushed between Derek’s fingers. As they trade slow, languid kisses, he lets the sounds of _Shrek_ and the echo of bad memories fade into the background. He just focuses on the feeling of Derek’s lips under his, the feeling of his solid muscles under Spencer’s body.

God, does he love this man.

“You're so beautiful,” he mutters into the corner of Derek's mouth.

Derek's mouth turns into a smile under Spencer’s lips. “You too, Spence.”

-

(The most famous of passenger ship of all time spent its most famous night travelling peacefully through what was described as “a sea as smooth as glass.” There was no danger in sight- there was a band playing, dances occurring, hope in the air.

And then it hit an iceberg.)


End file.
